Photovoltaic (“PV”) panels, also known as solar panels, are well known in the art for converting solar energy into electrical energy. As used herein, the term photovoltaic refers to the generation of a voltage when radiant energy falls on the boundary between dissimilar substances, such as two different semiconductors. As the desirability for clean and efficient energy sources increases, so does the desire to use power sources such as PV panels.
When PV panels are installed, the wiring is routed to a junction box on the backside of the module. Positive and negative wires leave the junction box and are connected to the wires of the adjacent modules (also referred to as inter-module wiring). The wiring for all of the PV panels in a system is then connected to the main power line for the site. Since PV panels are typically located on the roofs of structures, the panel wiring is often subject to extreme weathering conditions and abrasion by animals can degrade and damage the wiring's insulation. Damage to the wiring can require costly service repairs and can keep the affected panels offline until such repairs are made. Best practice would be to protect all inter-module wiring in a conduit. However, this is not a standard today due to the high cost that is involved. Accordingly, there is a need for a cost effective and efficient system to protect the wiring for PV panels.